Terrified
by AnonymousRandom
Summary: Shawn thought that he was going to spend a normal, boring day at John Adam's High. He was wrong. WARNING: School Shooting


**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World.**

**Warning: School Shooting.**

* * *

"I've only been here ten minutes and I'm already bored out of my mind."

Shawn opened his locker and grabbed his books, a sigh escaping his lips as Topanga answered him, "Maybe something interesting will happen today. You never know."

"Nothing interesting ever happens at John Adams High," Cory spoke as he popped up from behind Topanga.

Shawn rolled his eyes. Ever since the two of them got together, Cory was always right behind Topanaga.

"Plenty of interesting things happen here," Topanga said pointedly, "What about when Shawn blew up that mailbox?"

"Alright, that didn't happen at school," Shawn glared.

Topanga carried on like she hadn't heard anything, " Career day's always interesting and there's always relationship drama to watch in the halls if you two get bored."

"Topanga," Shawn, deciding to change the subject, spoke in shock, "Are you suggesting we eavesdrop on the personal lives of our fellow classmates?"

She shot him an annoyed look, "If it will keep you two from complaining, do what you want, but don't you dare go overboard."

"Honey, would we ever go overboard?" Cory asked, an innocent smile on his face.

Topanga glared at him but gave him a quick kiss. Shawn groaned out loud, "Let's just get to class."

"Aww," Cory teased, "Is Shawn getting jealous? Don't worry Shawnie, I'll always love you."

Shawn rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Topanga pouted teasingly, grabbing his shirt, "Just because Cory and I are together, doesn't mean that you're going to be the third wheel."

Shawn laughed lightly, pushing Topanga away, "Not in public, guys," He joked.

Topanga and Cory grinned and they began on their walk to class. Shawn shook his head lightly as they walked. He needed better friends.

"Did you guys do your homework?" Asked Topanga.

"When have we ever done homework?" Answered Cory. At Topanga's glare, he added, "Until today!"

Topanga smiled and pecked him on the lips before turning to Shawn.

Shawn smiled innocently, "If I get the same reward, I did it last week."

Topanga only slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow! You know, if you give me brain damage, you can't expect me to-"

He was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. Immediately, students all around were scattering, pushing past to get away from the source. Shawn found himself being pushed pulled with the crowd, away from the source, away from Cory and Topanga.

Someone had a gun. Someone had a gun in John Adam's High. Someone could have been shot. Someone could be dead.

Someone had a gun and he had no idea where his friends are.

Another gunshot sounded throughout the halls, accompanied by the screams of students. Shawn turned around, pushing his way into the crowd of running students, determined to make sure his friends got out safely.

There was no way he was going to run from someone who could hurt his friends.

Another gunshot. And another.

He shoved his way through. He could practically hear his heart pounding in his chest as his eyes scanned through the crowd with no sign of Cory or Topanga.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and turned him around. He found himself staring at the terrified face of Eric Matthews.

"What are you doing?" Eric yelled. His face was pale and his grip was strong.

Shawn yanked his arm out of his grip, "I gotta find Cory and Topanga," He said, before bolting off.

The crowd thinned quickly. Students found their way safely into classrooms which almost immediately were locked. Shawn found himself staring at two bleeding bodies, gunshot wounds in their chest.

Another gunshot went off, somewhere down the hall. Shawn jumped, bolting towards the bodies and hoping he didn't know them.

He didn't know the first guy except for seeing him a few times in the hallway. The boy was a senior and on the football team but that was the only thing he knew about him. Blank, green eyes stared up at Shawn and he felt sick.

The second body, however, sent him stumbling back. Brown eyes stared unseeingly into the sky. Beautiful brown hair went in every direction and blood trickled out of the lips of the girl. A buller wound placed perfectly on the heart of Veronica Watson.

He'd dated her. He knew her and she was dead.

"Oh my gosh," Shawn choked out, tears blurring his sight, "No, no, no, no."

Another gunshot. Another one. Another one.

Shawn bolted down the hall towards the source in one of the stupidest decisions he'd ever made. He had to stop this guy. He had to.

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

He didn't stop running until he stumbled across a girl slouched against the wall with a bullet in her stomach. He fell to his knees next to her, hands suspended above the girls body. Ragged breaths came out of her body.

Her eyes lifted up to his, pained blue orbs pleading for the pain to stop.

"Y-You're going to be okay, Dana," Shawn choked out, "Just hold on."

"I'm dying," Dana whispered in shock, "I'm gonna die."

Shawn shook his head quickly because there was no way he was going to let her die. This was the only girl he'd felt something for, the only girl he liked, "No, you're not. You're going to be fine. E-Everything's going to be fine."

"You need to hide," Dana said, "He's still out there. He could hurt you."

"I'm not leaving," Shawn whispered, mind racing. He barely had any idea what was going on but he knew that he wasn't leaving her while she was hurt. He couldn't.

He sat there in silence, carefully moving her body so her head was in his lap as he gently applied pressure to the gunshot wound in her stomach.

The school had fallen into complete silence. Shawn paid no attention to it, intead focusing on Dana Pruitt and praying that she would be okay.

"Shawn..."

"Look, when we get through this, how about I take you to Chubbie's? Or maybe a nicer resturant? We could talk all night. Anything you want," Shawn spoke hysterically

"Shawn..."

"Anything. Whatever you want. It'll be the time of your life."

He looked down into her face, hands soaked in her blood as he desperately tried to slow the bleeding.

"Thank you," She whispered.

Shawn nodded mutely and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Running footsteps announced the arrival of a young teenager, face pale and shining with sweat. Shawn looked up at him but paid no attention, too focused on the dying girl in front of him.

Suddenly, the boy's arm twitched and revealed a pistol. Shawn froze as the pistol was pointed directly at his forehead. His heart thudded in his chest and the sound of Dana's ragged breaths echoed in his mind.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

The loud voice of the police echoed down the hallway, startling to boy. His hand moved and the sound of a gunshot echoed down the halls, accompanied by the footsteps of the police running towards them.

Shawn gasped at the sudden wetness in his shoulder and although he felt no pain, he knew what had happened.

His body crumpled against the wall and all he could do was watch as a dozen policemen stormed into the hall, guns pointed straight at the shooter.

"I just wanted friends," The boy yelled, but Shawn couldn't find himself to feel sorry for him. He'd killed Veronica. He'd badly injured Dana (and might have killed her as well), and terrified hundreds of students. Not to mention the fact that he currently had a bullet lodged in his shoulder, courtesy of the nameless boy.

Without any warning, the boy put the gun to his own temple and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, I was bored and this happened. I left it an open ending. I might come back to it and add more but I'm not sure. I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
